My Game, My Rules
by MrsWhovian
Summary: A series of smutty one-shots. RATED M FOR A REASON!
1. My Game, My Rules

The two things that Jake didn't know about Amy Santiago before they started dating?

She was surprisingly kinky, and she hated mornings.

Now the first thing, he found out soon after they got together. He lost count of the number of times she'd pulled him into interrogation rooms and supply closets, pushing him against the wall while she kissed him deeply, and rocked her centre against his leg.

He found out she hated mornings the first time they slept together. She would get up , but she would be bleary-eyed and unaware of anything around her. She was moving on autopilot, putting on clothes she had laid out the night before without checking what she was pulling over her body.

This is how The Idea started forming in Jake's head. He needed to be sure that her attention wasn't on her actions in the mornings, and so switched her bra one morning before her alarm went off.

Amy didn't realise until she sat down at her desk and Gina asked her why she was wearing a black bra under a white shirt.

One Internet order later, and Jake was ready.

* * *

One morning, Amy was sat at her desk, sipping a cup of coffee. She'd been working on paperwork for about half an hour when Jake came wandering in, sat down, and shot her a quick wink.

Amy smiled at her boyfriend, and quickly redirected her attention to the arrest file sat in front of her.

Jake sat opposite her, waiting for the perfect moment, a small remote control hidden in his hand. It was a very quiet day, and he was bored, so, about half an hour later, he moved the slider from 0 to 1, held it there for barely two seconds, then slid it back down to zero.

Opposite him, Amy jumped slightly, stood up, and checked under her seat before sitting back down.

"Are you okay, Ames?" Jake asked, feigning concern.

Amy just nodded, brows slightly furrowed in confusion, before returning to her work.

Jake smiled, waited five minutes, then slid the slider up to number 1 again, this time leaving it there for nearly a minute, as he watched Amy shuffle in her seat, then briefly close her eyes, before discreetly rocking forward in her chair.

* * *

Amy didn't understand what was happening. She was sat on her chair, like normal, then there was a gentle vibration between her legs. As quickly as it started, it stopped again. She quickly checked her chair, but there was nothing there. Nodding at Jake's query into her wellbeing, Amy sat down. Five minutes later, it started again. And this time, it didn't stop.

The vibration stayed at a steady frequency, and was sat between her legs, in the perfect position to stimulate her clit. She tried to rock in her chair, hoping a little extra stimulation would bring her to a point that she could achieve release. It didn't. And then the vibration stopped.

* * *

The rest of Amy's morning followed the same way. The vibrations would suddenly restart, each time bringing her closer to release, and then stop, just as she was about to tumble over the edge.

Eventually, Amy could take no more, and stood up to go to the bathroom, hoping to bring herself some relief.

She closed the door to a cubicle, and pulled down her pants and underwear. Then immediately opened her phone and texted her boyfriend, who she suddenly realised had been looking increasingly mischievous throughout the morning.

* * *

Jake grinned as his phone buzzed. Amy had left to go to the bathroom a few minutes earlier, and he knew he was about to be found out.

 _What the hell?_

Jake grinned as he typed out a simple reply. He wasn't about to show his hand just yet.

 **?**

 _You know what I mean Peralta._

 **Sorry Santiago, you might have to give me a hint.**

 _How's this for a hint? These aren't my panties._

 **No?**

 _No, and they're vibrating._

 **Oh yes, I thought we could have a little fun. You up for it?**

 _What if I'm not?_

 **Well, you could go commando, but I have this strange feeling that you're kind of wet. Do you want to risk it?**

Amy sighed at the last text. She was indeed very wet between her legs, and knew there was a very good chance of it leaking through her trousers. Sighing, she went to slip her hand between her legs, to give herself a quick release, before another text came through.

 **No touching yourself. My game, my rules. I will know.**

Amy rolled her eyes, suddenly feeling defiant. How would he know? Smiling, she put her hand back between her legs, rubbing small circles over her clit with her thumb, one finger pushing inside her.

Throwing her head back and suppressing a groan, she felt her walls clamp around her finger as her orgasm hit her.

She gave herself a few seconds to recover, then pulled her trousers and those panties back up, before washing her hands and heading back out to the bullpen.

* * *

Jake smirked as she headed back to her seat. She was avoiding his gaze, and he could smell the soap coming off her hands. Yep, she had definitely just masturbated in the bathroom after he had told her not to. Grabbing the remote control, he slid the slider up to number 2, waited for her head to whip up in surprise, then slid it back down to number 1, and left it there while he picked up his phone once more.

Amy was still sensitive from her previous orgasm when she felt the vibrations stronger than before. She lifted her head up, her eyes connecting with Jake's in shock. The vibrations eased slightly, and her phone buzzed beside her.

 **Tut Tut Detective Santiago. Disobeying a direct order? Such insolence has to be punished, don't you think?**

Amy froze. How did he know? She was in trouble now. He held all the cards. Just as she put the phone down, her office phone rang. As she picked it up to answer, the vibration between her legs suddenly escalated again. Unbeknown to her, Jake had bypassed level 3 and went straight to 4.

Jake grinned as he watched her try and end the phone conversation quickly. She hung up the phone, gripped the edge of her desk and began to pant. Quickly, Jake turned the vibration off, Amy falling back in her chair, wriggling slightly at the sensations coursing through her body.

* * *

Amy was in hell. All morning she had been on the edge of the most intense orgasm of her life, and yet Jake wouldn't let her go over the edge. She didn't dare to do it herself after earlier. But that didn't mean she couldn't get her own back a bit.

She took her opportunity when she got back from lunch and the bullpen was completely deserted. Terry was out with his daughters, Boyle and Gina were at some weird family dinner, Rosa had the week off, and Hitchcock and Scully had gone looking for Brooklyn's best sub.

An idea quickly formed in her mind, and she ducked under her desk, pulled her chair in, and waited.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, she heard Jake come back and sit down. Just as she was about to put her plan into action, she heard footsteps approach their desk. She momentarily paused as she heard Captain Holt engage Jake in conversation, but decided this was too good an opportunity to miss.

Jake was talking to Holt when he felt it. Somebody was under his desk, and as quick as a flash they had undone his pants and taken his cock in their mouth. Startled, he put a hand under his desk, relaxing slightly when he felt Amy's long hair weave through his fingers.

He could feel himself getting closer to an orgasm, and could barely hide his relief when Holt finally went back to his office. Immediately, he put his hand back to Amy's head, thrusting slightly into her hot, warm, mouth. But just as he felt himself tensing up, Amy pulled back and reappeared in her chair. Groaning, Jake took a few seconds to compose himself when he heard his phone vibrate.

 _My game, my rules._

Jake just chuckled, looked up at Amy, and held her gaze as he lifted up the remote control to where she could see it, moving the slider up to the top. Level 5.

Amy immediately jumped in her seat, stood up, and growled at Jake,

"With me. NOW."

Jake, grinning widely, wasted no time in getting up to follow her.

* * *

Slamming the door to the storage cupboard, Jake pushed Amy against the door, pulling her trousers and underwear off before pushing his down to his knees. He lifted her up and thrust quickly into her, both of them letting out a groan as Amy wrapped her legs around his waist.

Jake thrust in and out of her fast and hard, groaning as he grew harder, spurred on by the sighs and moans coming out of Amy's mouth, and the way she gripped hold of his shoulders through his shirt.

After their antics that morning, neither of them could last long, and before long Jake captured Amy's mouth in a passionate kiss to muffle their screams as their orgasms washed over them.

Jake slowly moved to slip out of Amy, but stopped when Amy tightened the hold that her legs had on him. Looking at her, he grinned at her next question.

"You've been playing all day. Do you really think you can get away with only making me cum once?"

Jake grinned.

"Believe me, babe, I would love to, but it'll take me a few minutes. We're nearly at the end of shift. How about we go back to mine and continue there?"

That obviously wasn't good enough for Amy, who put her legs down so she was standing again, and as Jake's cock slid out of her, she pushed Jake to his knees.

"Trust me, we will, but I need to cum again now. And if you can't use your cock, you'll have to use your mouth."

Jake just nodded and leant forward. He buried his face in her pussy, taking long licks, drifting up to flick his tongue over her clit every so often. Amy pressed herself onto him harder, gripping his hair.

Jake pushed two fingers inside her and sucked her clit between his teeth. She cried out as he pressed three, then four fingers inside her. He smiled as she shouted out, walls clamping down on his fingers, and her legs buckled completely under her, so she was sat on Jake's face completely. She whimpered as Jake continued sucking on her clit, fingers still inside her, coaxing out one orgasm after another until she eventually begged him to stop, shivering as he removed his fingers from her still clenching pussy. Giving her a minute to regain her composure, they both redressed and hurried out to Jake's car.

* * *

 _Three hours later..._

Amy screamed as she held on to the headboard behind her. She was laid on her back, her legs were over Jake's shoulders, and he was kneeling as he pounded into her with an energy that didn't suggest they'd been going non stop from the minute they got to his apartment. Jake had slammed the door, and wasted no time in bending Amy over the back of the sofa, fucking her hard enough that the piece of furniture had moved forward and hit the coffee table.

Amy mewled softly as she came again, and Jake followed not far behind. Falling to the side of her, the both panted, trying to catch their breaths.

"Hey, Peralta?"

"Yeah, Ames?"

"If Holt asks me why I didn't get any work done today, I am blaming you entirely."

* * *

 **A/N: Please review! One shot for now, but may turn it into a bit of a series if a) I get any inspiration, and b) people actually want to read it!**


	2. Race to the Finish

Jake was sat on the sofa in Amy's apartment, waiting for the woman in quesiton to get home. Amy had been at a week-long seminar in Atlanta, and it was the longest they had been away from each other since they had started dating. It was also the longest they'd gone without having sex. They'd spoken on the phone and via Skype, masturbating to each other's moans and groans, but it just wasn't the same.

Jake could feel his cock hardening as he thought back to the session they'd had the previous night.

* * *

They had decided to play a game – make the other one cum before you. They were sat on their beds, with their laptops resting between their legs so Jake could see exactly what Amy was doing, and vice versa. Jake had been lasting well, whereas Amy was struggling.

Jake had been explaining to Amy exactly how he wanted to fuck her.

" _I'll have you lying on your back on the bed, handcuffed to the headboard. My cock will be buried in your pussy, deeper than you've ever felt it before. I will put a peg on each of your nipples, and I will pull them ever so slightly – one with my hand, one with my mouth. My other hand will be rubbing your clit. You'll be begging me to keep going, but I pull out of you, and flip you over. I'll remove the handcuffs, but you'll be under strict instructions to keep holding on to the headboard. Once you're on your knees, holding on tightly, I will push my cock back into your pussy. I will hold your hair in my hand, tugging it gently, whilst my other hand is pulling at your nipples. You'll want to sit up, but you remember to keep your hands where I told you. I keep pounding into you, harder and harder, and you keep begging me to let you rub your clit, but I tell you no. Eventually, as you scream louder and louder, I take pity on you. I rub your clit hard, but the thing that really sends you over the edge? When I lean forward, and bite your shoulder. That is when your pussy squeezes so tightly around my cock, and I feel your juices pouring down towards my balls. I give you permission to let go of the headboard, and you immediately sit on my lap, facing away from me, and bounce up and down, still screaming as aftershocks from your orgasm wash through you, and the constant massage that your pussy gives me, makes me hold your hips down so I am as deep inside you as I can be, and I cum inside you. I can feel the mess escaping down my cock and on to my lap, and you just slowly gyrate, listening to the squelching coming from inside you."_

At this point, Amy had been shaking on her bed. She had four fingers buried inside her, thumb rubbing her clit, and her other hand was pinching her nipples tightly. However, Amy was competitive, and with a great deal of self-control, she removed her fingers, and made a show of licking each one clean, before taking her turn.

" _You will be sat on a wooden chair, and I will be stood in front of you. I will have on a pair of black high heels and a tiny thong. You are under strict instructions not to move any part of your body, or to try and touch me. I will straddle your lap, not quite touching you as my legs hold me up just enough. I lower myself ever so slowly, so that my pussy just slightly grazes over your hot, hard cock, which will be pressing against your trousers. Each time I pass over you, I lower myself slightly more, putting slightly more pressure on you. Eventually, I am fully sat on your covered cock. You will try to thrust against me, but as soon as you try, I stand up again. I wait until you calm down, and then start again. Moving ever so slowly, lower and lower. Once again, as soon as I sit fully on you, rocking forward, you try to press against me again. This time, I let you. I rock against you, watching as the front of your trousers becomes soaked in my juices. It makes you harder when you see how wet I am for you, so I stand up, and undo your trousers. I pull your cock out, and you rip my thong off, before I quickly impale myself on you. You are so hard, and fill me up so well. I bounce up and down, my hands on your shoulder. At some point you catch my breast in your mouth, and you suck, biting down, making me scream in pleasure, pulling your hair. We are frantic, moving as fast as we can, but just as we're about to cum, you lift me off and force me to my knees in front of you, and command me to suck. So I do. I take you deep into my mouth, opening my throat, relaxing my gag reflex, and you slide all the way down until your balls are resting against my chin. I breathe through my nose as you thrust lightly into my throat. I can tell you're close, and I suck in my cheeks, creating a vacuum in my mouth, and I lift your hand and encourage you to hold on to my hair. You understand what I am telling you to do. You move me back slightly, and then force my head forward, taking your cock deeper than ever. We've done this before; you know I can take it. The harder you thrust, the louder I moan, and the more you feel the vibrations running down your cock. Just as you're about to cum, you move me off you, and bring my hand to your cock. This is how I finish you off. You just love to watch my face get covered in your cum. You especially love watching me lick it from around my mouth, and then use my hands to clean the rest of my face, and then using my tongue to clean my hands."_

By this point, both Jake and Amy were on the edge. Jake was thrusting into his clenched fist, and Amy was forcing her fingers as deep as they could go, whilst simultaneously pulling her hair. It was Jake who came first though, shooting ribbons of cum on to his stomach. Shortly after, Amy threw her head back, back arched, as Jake could see her pussy clenching around her fingers.

Amy leant forward, smugly, to the camera, and simply said, "I'll collect my prize tomorrow."

* * *

And now here it was. Tomorrow. Jake heard Amy putting her key in the door, and waited patiently for her to enter. As soon as she did, she moved quickly over to him, straddled his lap, and rocked against his hardening cock as she kissed him deeply.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered in his ear. Jake nodded in agreement, and then laughed when she went straight for the button on his trousers. Amy quickly pushed his trousers and boxers down to his ankles, before removing her own clothes. She straddled him, pushing down quickly, and they both sighed as they relished finally being joined after a whole week apart.

After taking a second to savour the moment, Jake held onto Amy's hips, encouraging her to move up and down.. Every time she sat down, she swivelled her hips. They kept the pace torturously slow, knowing how close they both were, but enjoying the build-up.

Eventually, the sensations got too much, and Jake quickly pulled off his t-shirt, then stood up, still buried inside Amy, kicked off his trousers from around his ankles, and carried her across to the large window looking out at the apartment block opposite. Amy went to object, but it was almost midnight, and there was a certain thrill about possibly being watched that aroused her even more. So when he gave her the option to turn around, she nodded. He pulled out of her slowly, but before she could miss him too much, he spun her around and entered her again. He lifted her hands above her head, holding both her wrists in one of his hands, and pressed heavily against her back. Anyone looking could see Amy's breasts against the glass, her breath fogging up the mirror as she panted heavily. Jake snaked a hand down to her clit, and rubbed it hard as he thrust as deep as he could. Amy, who was stood on tiptoes anyway, could feel her feet leave the floor with each movement.

Eventually, one last thrust from Jake sent them both over the edge, and they both shouted out as Amy's pussy clenched rhythmically around Jake's cock. Jake continued to rub Amy's clit and coaxed orgasm after orgasm out of her. After he'd brought about her fifth orgasm, she sagged back against him. He thrust against her, squeezing her clit one more time, encouraging one more tiny aftershock out of her, then turned her around, picked her up, and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed, and she immediately curled up against him.

She leant close to his ear, and whispered, "That's just the sort of prize I was hoping for."

* * *

 **A/N: So here's the second instalment – hope it lived up to expectations! Leave me a review, and if you have any ideas for smutty scenarios, let me know – I'll see what I can do!**


	3. Endurance

Amy stirred as she felt a light tickle between her legs. She felt a smile spread across her face as she realised that it was the sensation of Jake's tongue gently moving around her centre that was slowly waking her up. This was nothing new. Amy would regularly be gently awoken by Jake's mouth, which would coax her awake before moving on to stronger actions. Feeling a stirring in her stomach, Amy moved her arm to caress the back of Jake's head. Then she realised that something was different.

She couldn't move her hands.

Eyes suddenly wide open, she took in the surrounding environment. Each hand was tied to the head board with Jake's ties, giving her room to stretch and twist, but not to change her position.

Noticing that Amy was awake, Jake swiped his tongue through her centre, before closing his mouth over her clit, giving it a quick suck.

Amy immediately clamped her legs around Jake's head. Well, she tried to. Unfortunately, her legs were also tied to opposite posts. She had enough freedom to plant her feet on the bed so that she could thrust her hips up, but that was all.

"Morning, babe!" Jake exclaimed. "So, today's game is an endurance challenge. That's all you need to know, except that you can't cum until I say. Are you up for it?"

Amy paused. She knew that these games would always result in the most intense orgasms. However, she had to play to Jake's rules. She took note of the fact that she was tied spread-eagled on the bed, but also that Jake was between her legs. The end justified the means.

"Yes," she replied confidently, "I'm up for it."

Grinning, Jake moved back between her legs. He pushed one finger into her folds, sucking gently on her clit, simultaneously flicking his tongue over it. Immediately, Amy used the leeway in the restraints to press her feet into the mattress and thrust her hip upwards slightly. This caused Jake to push one more finger in, stroking her internal walls and monitoring her breathing. As soon as Amy started panting, Jake withdrew his fingers and stood by the side of the bed, the loss of contact causing Amy to mewl slightly. Jake chuckled. If she was making these noises now, he didn't know whether she could survive through everything else that he had planned!

* * *

Amy watched as Jake stepped back. She was already so wet! She tried to press her legs together, but she was tied too tightly. She knew better than to beg though. If she begged, it would go on for longer. So she waited quietly until Jake stepped closer to her head, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Are you feeling hot?"

Amy nodded. She felt so hot. But the response didn't have the effect she had hoped, as Jake placed a pillow between her legs and left the room. Amy was confused. Why did he put the pillow there? Then she placed her feet on the bed, thrust her hips upwards, and understood. She could just feel the pillow against her clit. It tickled slightly, and increased her arousal, but it was never going to induce the orgasm that she was hoping for. That didn't mean that she couldn't try though. So she rocked her hips repeatedly, getting more and more frustrated until Jake returned, holding a mug.

"So, you've been a busy bee," Jake said mockingly.

"Please," Amy whispered.

"Are you hot?" Jake asked. When Amy nodded, Jake grinned, reaching into the mug and pulling out an ice cube. "Maybe I could cool you down."

Jake took the ice cube into his mouth, swilled it around before spitting it back into the mug and latching his mouth over one of Amy's breasts. Immediately, Amy cried out as she felt the coolness of the ice contrast with the warmth of Jake's tongue. Her nipples grew harder, and the wetness between her legs grew.

Jake switched his attention to Amy's other breast, keeping her distracted. Amy was fully invested in the mouth sucking on her breast, until she felt something freezing cold get pushed inside her, immediately followed by something warm and hard. Looking down, she realised that Jake had pushed a large ice cube just inside her, and the pushed it further inside her with his hard cock. She tried to thrust upwards, but Jake held his hands on her thighs, holding her down. She was so tight around him, and part of Jake's mind wanted to just fuck her now until they both came. But he had a plan, and so reluctantly pulled out, watching in fascination as her pussy contracted, melted ice mixing with her juices and running on to the sheets.

"Hmm," Jake said mockingly, "My cock feels cold now. Care to warm me up?"

Eagerly, Amy opened her mouth, accepting Jake's thick rod between her lips. Her tied hands meant she had little leverage, but Jake wrapped a hand around the back of her head, and held her in place whilst he thrusted gently into her welcoming mouth. He pressed deeper on every thrust, until he felt his tip hitting the back of Amy's throat. As this happened, she sucked in her cheeks, the new tightness bringing Jake closer to the edge. Reluctantly, he pulled back, releasing his cock from Amy's mouth, as it bounced up against his stomach. He moved off the bed, smiling at the look of bewilderment on Amy's face.

"Did you think that if you made me cum then I'd return the favour?" he asked, to which Amy nodded meekly.

"Shall we find out?"

When Amy nodded again, Jake wasted no time in thrusting back into Amy's mouth, fucking her tight throat until she gagged. But when he tried to ease up, Amy stretched up, trying to tell him that she liked the force that he was imposing on her. If he hadn't tied up her hands, they would be on his ass right now, pulling him closer.

Accepting the permission she was giving him Jake let loose, now actively fucking her face. The tip of his penis penetrated her throat, the tightness making him feel hotter and hotter, until he shot ribbons of cum down her throat, which she willingly swallowed.

As he pulled back, he noticed the hopeful look in Amy's eyes, and reached under the bed. Her eyes widened when she noticed what he had in his hand.

A dildo.

And not just any dildo – one that had an extra nub to rest on a woman's clit. The actual rod was thick enough that Amy knew it would stretch her like she'd never been stretched before. Jake took the dildo, pressing it into her wet cunt, immediately causing Amy to moan, moving her hips upwards. He made sure that the nub was resting on her clit, before pressing a button on the base of the toy. Straight away, the nub on her clit started to lightly vibrate at regular intervals. Ten seconds on, eight seconds off. The ten seconds was enough to build her up to the edge of an orgasm, but the eight seconds was just enough to send the sensations out of reach. Jake stood by the door, watching as she tried and failed to press her legs together, crying out in desire.

"Right," he announced, "I'm going to get a coffee." And with that, he left the room.

* * *

It was the hardest thing that Jake had ever had to do. He was sat in the living room, listening as Amy's cries and moans grew in volume. She was close, but she couldn't cum. Jake's cock grew harder as he imagined what she would look like, face red, lip between her teeth, pussy clenched around that long, thick cock. It was wider than she'd taken before, and it was all part of his plan.

* * *

After twenty minutes, Jake went back in, replacing the dildo with on that was thicker – so thick, in fact, that if he wrapped his hand around it, his fingers would not meet. It took two attempts to press it into to Amy's tight, wet pussy, but once it was in, her head was thrashing from side to side. She was so close. Unfortunately, this synthetic cock provided no clitoral stimulation, meaning Amy could not cum. She tried to manoeuvre her hips to force the base of it to rub against her, but it didn't work. This time, Jake stayed in the room. His hand was wrapped around his cock, and he pumped it in a steady rhythm, as he watched her try and force an orgasm that wouldn't come.

After five minutes, he took pity on her. He knelt back down between her legs, and removed the thick dildo, immediately replacing it with four of his own fingers, inserted up to the knuckle into her pussy. Amy mewled slightly, trying to thrust her hips upwards. Jake gently spread his fingers within her, watching her cry out in pleasure. She was close. She was desperate to cum. He heard her whisper a 'please', but shook his head. Not yet. He pressed his hand into her again, watching in fascination as his knuckles disappeared into her tight channel. Smiling, he pressed his thumb up, before curling his fingers into a fist. This was it. His whole fist was inside Amy's pussy. It was squeezing around his wrist and she was crying out in pleasure.

Jake gently rotated his fist, feeling his knuckles brush up against Amy's cervix as he mouth opened and she started to beg.

"Please please please please please please please please please," she cried out.

Jake smiled.

"Ten seconds," he whispered.

10…

He twisted his fist inside her.

9…

He licked across her clit.

8…

He twisted his fist 180 degrees so he was upside down over her, straddling her face.

7…

He tapped his painfully hard cock against her lips.

6…

Amy opened her mouth.

5…

Jake's cock rested against her throat.

4…

Amy started to suck.

3…

Jake gently pressed his fist deeper into Amy's cunt.

2…

Amy started to clench around Jake's fist.

1…

Amy sucked harder on Jake's cock.

0…

Jake leant forward and closed his lips over Amy's clit.

Jake sucked hard on Amy's clit, his fist rotating in her tight channel. Immediately, Amy opened her mouth, Jake's cock slipping out of her mouth. The sensations coursing through her was more than she could handle, but Jake was still aware of the situation, and with his free hand, he grabbed one more ice cube and put it in his mouth before returning to suck on Amy's clit.

The contrast in temperature caused Amy to cum straight away. Her hips thrust upwards, and Jake's fist was trapped between her pussy lips as he sucked her clit into his mouth, grazed lightly by his teeth.

Jake persisted, waiting until Amy's cunt relaxed enough to let him remove his fist.

He watched as her pussy momentarily gaped open, and, realising it was too good of an opportunity to miss, he quickly undid all the restraints, spun around, and pushed his cock inside her pussy, moaning as her cunt closed around his cock.

Finally free, Amy wrapped her limbs around Jake as he thrust into her. Amy was still sensitive from her last orgasm, and Jake was close from watching her over the last couple of hours. He thrust into her hard and fast, burying his face in her neck as he felt the seed shooting out from his cock and into Amy.

Not wanting her to miss another orgasm, he immediately attached his teeth to her neck, sucking hard as he pinched her nipples with both hands.

Immediately, Amy clamped around him, as she threw her head back; orgasm coursing through her.

* * *

Once she finished twitching through the aftershocks, she raised her hand to her neck feeling the hickey that Jake had placed there.

Ignoring the arousal bubbling through her again, she turned to Jake.

"Gina will never let me forget that you gave me a hickey."

* * *

 **A/N: Please send me prompts for smutty scenarios for Jake and Amy, and I will try to write them!**


	4. Player 3

**A/N: So this chapter is from a prompt from 'Awesomeness is a gift'. I hope you like it; it's a little different from anything I've written before.**

* * *

Amy gripped the edges of the interrogation table that she was lying back on with white knuckles as Jake pounded into her, holding her hips tightly. They had booked this room at the start of the day, claiming that they had a confidential informant to talk to, and needed absolute privacy. As soon as the door had closed, clothes were quickly removed and Amy found herself on her back, Jake between her open legs. That first thrust had them both sighing in happiness at the familiarity, but the tender moment was quickly over, and now Jake was moving as fast as he could. He was getting close, and he hoped Amy was too.

As Amy let out a quiet moan, a voice came over the speakers.

"It looks like you're getting plenty of information from that informant of yours."

Jake froze. He was buried inside Amy and could feel her clench around him. But this was from shock, rather than arousal.

"Although," the voice continued, "I'm looking forward to seeing Amy lie to the Captain's face when he asks her about this 'meeting'."

Jake turned his head to look towards the one way glass, hoping for some sort of hint as to who was behind that glass. That movement caused him to shift inside Amy, who couldn't help but whimper as the sensation shot through her.

"Would you be able to lie to the Captain's face, Santiago?" the voice on the other side of the glass asked. The voice was extremely familiar, but in the haze that the couple were in they weren't able to place it.

"Yes," Amy gasped, although whether that was in answer to the question, or due to the feeling of Jake pulsing inside her, nobody knew. The couple paused, waiting for a reply, but one didn't come. Instead, they heard the lock to the interrogation room getting picked. They only knew one person who could pick locks like that.

They were proved right when Rosa Diaz stepped into the room, locking the door behind her and leaning against the wall. Jake went to pull out of Amy, but Amy hooked her legs around his waist, keeping him close. He was protecting a little bit of her dignity, and she did not want him moving.

"Although," Rosa continued, as if nothing out of the ordinary were occurring, "I could give you some information, which would have to be kept confidential. That way you technically wouldn't be lying."

"What do you mean?" asked Jake through gritted teeth, annoyed by the smug smirk on Rosa's face.

"Well," she replied, "I was watching you for a little while, and judging by the quiet noises Amy was making, you obviously need some hints on how to please a woman."

Jake's eyes widened. "I am very skilled, thank you very much."

Rosa chuckled. "Is that true, Santiago? Does he make you scream every time he fucks you? And I mean every time, without fail?"

The slight pause was all Rosa needed to hear, and she sauntered over to the couple.

"Step back, Peralta, and I'll show you the ropes."

Jake and Amy looked at each other, and when they both gave each other a quick nodded, Jake pulled out of her, his hard cock glistening in her juices. Rosa gave him a quick glance with a raised eyebrow.

"Not bad," she evaluated wryly, "But nothing that can't be beaten by a talented tongue and finger combo."

With that, she pulled a chair round, perching on it before leaning forward and flicking her tongue over Amy's clit. Immediately, Amy's hips thrust upwards, but Rosa quickly wrapped her hands around Amy's thighs. She rested her top teeth over Amy's clit, and pressed her tongue inside her. The feeling of the hard teeth rubbing on her clit, along with the movement of the tongue inside her was bringing Amy closer to the edge. Rosa let go of one of Amy's legs, instead replacing the movement of her tongue with two fingers, which she pressed deep inside the woman spread out on the interrogation table. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jake's cock wrapped in his fist, which he was rubbing quickly.

"Does this arouse you, Peralta? Watching somebody else pleasure your girlfriend?"

"Mmmm," he replied.

"Right, Santiago, on your hands and knees."

Amy waited for Rosa to remove her fingers from her, but when she didn't, simply spun herself around, feeling the digits pressed so deeply inside her rotating, stroking against every side. As she raised herself on to her knees, the angle changed, and feeling them press against her caused her to cry out, and try and press herself further on them. But Rosa just held her still, before issuing her next instruction.

"Peralta, get round there so your girlfriend can suck your dick."

Grinning, Jake walked round to the other side of the table, where Amy immediately opened her mouth and eagerly accepted his hard cock. He let out a moan as she moved with Rosa's rhythm. Every thrust of her fingers sent Amy forward, taking Jake deeper into her mouth, nudging against her throat.

Rosa continued thrusting her fingers in and out of Amy, watching her closely. As she felt her start to clench around her, she delivered her piece de resistance. She tilted her head slightly, and wrapped her lips around Amy's clit. As she sucked hard, she hooked her fingers inside Amy's pussy. Immediately, the juices flooded out of her, and she let out a scream as she pulsated around the fingers inside her.

Rosa didn't let up, continuing to suck the sensitive nub between her lips, and forcing a third finger inside the clenched muscles of Amy's pussy. She thrusted hard, sending Amy forward, causing Jake's cock to go right into Amy's throat. She felt him tense up in her throat, but she had an idea and pulled back, Jake moaning in disappointment.

"Wait," she gasped, trying to get her words out between orgasms. "We need to pay Rosa back. Would you like Jake to fuck you?" she asked the woman in question.

When Rosa nodded, they quickly stripped her of her clothing. They encouraged her to lie on the table, but instead, she pushed him on to his back.

"Let's see what he's learnt," she suggested. Rosa quickly climbed up on to him, sinking down on to his hard cock, and then encouraged Amy to get on to the table.

It was a sight to be seen; Rosa riding Jake's cock like a woman possessed, while Amy sat on his face, his tongue working hard against her clit. The women were facing each other, holding on to each other to keep their balance. Rosa could feel Jake was close, as was she, but she wanted to get there first. So she took Amy's hands and placed them on her breasts, while she reached across to take Amy's in her hands. They rubbed and pinched, Amy rocking back and forward on Jake's face, while Rosa moved up and down, faster and faster. Rosa came first, and the clenching of her pussy meant that Jake followed not far behind.

So only Amy was left. Rosa encouraged her to lean forward, so her head was leant against Rosa's chest. The new angle meant Jake could run his teeth over Amy's clit, and thrust two fingers inside her. Amy cried out; she was so close. Rosa reached down, and took Amy's breasts in her hands. She pinched her nipples between her fingers and twisted. Hard. At the same times, Jake twisted his fingers inside her, whilst gently nibbling on her clit. That was all it took, and Amy let out a scream, grinding herself down on her boyfriend's face as her juices ran all down his chin. The sensations wouldn't stop, and eventually she fell forward in exhaustion, allowing Jake's fingers to be pulled out of her.

Rosa immediately pulled herself off Jake, his cock flopping back against his stomach. As she redressed, she said,

"I take it we all know that this will never be mentioned again?"

They nodded, and with that, she left the room.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this – I've never written a threesome scene before. There is one more prompt that has been suggested so far, so that will be written at some point. I won't do prompts every chapter, as I have ideas of my own to write too, but keep sending them in, and they will get written! Please leave me a review! Thanks!**


	5. Beat The Best

**A/N: So this chapter is a prompt from jakethehero, and takes place after episode 4x13.**

* * *

"Hey babe!" Amy called out as she entered the apartment. Frowning when she didn't get any response, she carried on into the living room, where Jake was sat on the sofa, staring off into the distance, apparently deep in thought.

"Jake? Are you okay?"

Concerned, Amy sat down next to him, covering one of his hands with hers. Jumping at the sudden contact, Jake seemed to realise that he was no longer alone, and forced a smile to his face.

"Hey, Ames, I didn't hear you come in."

"Evidently not," she acknowledged with a nervous laugh. "What's wrong?"

Jake blinked, a blush rising through his cheeks.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Nope. Everything's absolutely fine."

"Hmm, okay," Amy replied. Dropping her voice to a low, seductive tone, she placed a kiss on Jake's earlobe before whispering, "So, what shall we do to amuse ourselves tonight?"

Despite the immediate stirring in his lap, Jake couldn't get excited by what his girlfriend was obviously hinting at.

"How about starting a boxset?" he asked, avoiding eye contact.

Frowning Amy pulled back. "Babe, please, what's wrong?"

Sighing, Jake turned his head before asking the question that had been haunting him all day.

"Teddy, was he… you know…" Jake gestured towards his crotch, before asking, "You know… better than me? More, you know, more… of a _man_?"

Amy let out an incredulous laugh before quickly stifling it when she realised that he was genuinely worried.

"How can you even think that?" she asked.

When Jake simply shrugged, she quickly swung one leg over his, so that she was straddling his lap, her centre resting on his crotch.

"Babe," she whispered, "You've been there when we've had sex. You've been there when we've fucked, and you've been there when we made love. You know what you do to me, don't you?"

"I know," he said, "But was he better?"

Without answering, Amy stood up and quickly stripped, before she returned to her previous position on his lap, completely naked. She took his hand and placed it between her legs, smiling as he immediately started rubbing her.

"You feel that?" she asked, waiting for him to nod. "I get that wet just on the journey home, knowing that you're there waiting for me."

Feeling him start probing at her entrance, she removed his hands from her, and quickly unbuttoned and removed his shirt, before placing his hands on the top of her back, and leaning forward so her breasts were pressed against his chest. She could feel him hardening beneath her, and she couldn't help but shiver with anticipation.

"I can feel you getting hard," she whispered. "Do you know how much that turns me on? Do you know how much I daydream about taking you in my mouth? You know how much I love taking you in my throat? I couldn't do that with Teddy."

"Why?" Jake asked shakily, as he watched her slide off his lap and onto her knees in front of him as she unbuttoned his jeans, and took his length out.

"Because he couldn't go that far back," she said. She took him halfway into her mouth, before releasing him again. "That's as far as he could go."

Jake let a small, smug smile grace his face, but it suddenly disappeared when she ducked her head again, taking him all the way in. He couldn't help but place a hand on the back of her head, pushing her down until he heard her gag slightly. He watched as she pulled back, wiped her mouth and straddled him again. She hovered over him, composing herself.

"You know," she whispered, "He may have been talented with his mouth, but that's because he couldn't satisfy me with his cock like you do."

With that, she sank down, taking him inside her, and they both let out a moan.

"You fill me like he never could," she whispered. "And you aren't afraid to take control. Things were always so… vanilla, with Teddy."

Amy lifted herself up so just the tip of Jake remained nestled within her, before sinking back down again. The next time she lifted up, she pulled Jake's jeans and boxers from around his hips, before pressing back down, and pushing his remaining articles of clothing to his ankles, the change of angle causing them both to cry out.

"Fuck, Ames, I can't hold out much longer." Jake tried to move his hand down to Amy's clit, but frowned when she grabbed his wrist, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Although," she began, pausing in her movements, "You clearly don't think you can satisfy me like Teddy can, so maybe we should just quit while we're ahead."

Jake couldn't help but move as he watched his girlfriend remove herself from his lap, and walk away to the bedroom, her naked body swaying teasingly.

* * *

Amy grinned as she entered the bedroom, and laid down on her stomach in the centre of the bed, before grabbing a random book and pretending to read it.

She had a feeling that it wouldn't take long for Jake to crack, and she was right, when, less than ten seconds later, she heard footsteps getting closer, and she couldn't help but shout in surprise when a pair of hands grabbed her ankles, and pulled her back to the edge of the bed. Her hips were pulled upwards, her face landing on the covers, and his cock pushed quickly back inside her, making her whimper with arousal.

"So, you think you can just accuse me of not being good enough to make you cum, and then walk away from me?"

Wanting to get a rise out of him… well another rise than the one currently pounding away inside her, she replied, "I think it was you who didn't trust your abilities."

She felt him pause, and then jumped when his hand landed on her ass. She felt the spank spread through her, and her pussy clenched around him as her arousal grew.

"I don't think you're in a position to answer me back, after you've been toying with me, do you?"

Amy moaned at the question he was asking her, knowing what her answer could mean. She hoped she was right, anyway, and replied, "I wasn't toying with you; I just figured that if you didn't think you could be at least as good as Teddy, why should we waste our time?"

She grinned, knowing she'd struck a chord, but was surprised when he spanked her ass twice.

"What was the second one for?" she asked breathlessly.

She shivered as Jake pushed himself as deeply inside her as he could. "That was for saying _his_ name while I'm inside you."

Pleading ignorance, she asked him, moaning intermittently, "Do you mean… ooh… Teddy?"

This time she heard his hand move through the air, and when it landed on her rosy ass, her orgasm built up, but before it could properly consume her, Jake pulled out of her, roughly turning her over on to her back, and he watched the frustration on her face as her chest heaved.

"Do you think that was funny?" he asked, watching as she simply winked at him. Jake climbed up on the bed, straddling her waist, as he asked, "Did he ever use your tits to make himself cum, while you lay there, desperate for release?"

Amy shook her head, and watched as Jake put his cock between her breasts, pressing them together before thrusting, the tip of his cock nudging her chin. After a couple of thrusts, Amy tilted her head down, opening it, and on his next thrust, the tip of his cock entered her mouth.

Amy could feel herself getting closer as she watched Jake using her body for his own pleasure, but before she could get her own release, Jake pulled away, and stood over her, cock in hand.

"Maybe I should just make myself cum, and leave you lying here," he suggested.

Forgetting her game plan, Amy shook her head. She was so close.

"The only thing," she panted, "That Teddy gave you a run for your money for was oral."

Jake knew she was playing him, but he didn't care. He was in his element now, and knelt at the end of the bed, pulling her forward so her legs were hanging over. Immediately, he licked from the bottom of her pussy to her clit, before pushing his tongue inside her. Her legs immediately latched around his neck, and he moved his teeth over the edge of her pussy lips, listening as she let out a low mewl. He pushed her legs down, and removed his tongue, before wrapping his lips over her engorged clit. He sucked gently, running his tongue back and forth over the little nub. He listened as Amy cried out, her head thrashing backwards and forwards on the bed. He pressed one finger inside her, and as he felt her clench around him, he backed off, knowing she was close.

Standing up he moved over to stand over her head, waiting until she could focus on him. She was a sight. Her hair was messy, her eyes red and her face flushed. Her chest was heaving and her hips kept involuntarily thrusting upwards.

"So," he whispered, "Are you ready to admit that I am better in _every_ aspect?"

Knowing better than to say that it wasn't her that doubted him, she simply nodded.

"Yes, please just finish me off," she begged.

"How?" he whispered.

"Fuck me," she whimpered, all pretence of authority having vanished long ago. "Take me however you like, but please use your cock to make me cum."

Jake paused to think. Walking round to the end of the bed, he pulled her hips to the end of the bed and thrust inside her. He laid his hand over Amy's neck, watching as her eyes lit up, immediately nodding her consent. They didn't do this very often, but it always heightened her orgasm when they did. He tightened his grip on her neck, thrusting quickly into her. He kept going until she knocked on the headboard; their sign that she needed to breathe. He let go, but didn't let up on the speed that he fucked her. Amy took a couple of deep breaths before knocking again. Jake replaced his hand on her neck, leaning forward to suck on her earlobe. He let go at her next knock, replacing it again at the knock afterwards.

Amy could feel herself getting close, and signalled to take a couple more quick breaths, before whimpering, "Do it now."

Jake replaced his hand one last time, this time completely restricting the air flow, as he used his other hand to pinch and rub her clit.

Amy saw stars as her orgasm flooded over her. She let out a strangled cry, Jake quickly releasing her neck as her body thrashed uncontrollably with the strength of her orgasm. Jake couldn't resist teasing her one last time. He grabbed her breasts with both hands, twisting her nipples tightly to prolong her orgasm.

As her body began to come down, Jake allowed himself to let go, and as he felt his orgasm begin, he pulled out of her and watched as he covered his girlfriend in him cum. It kept going and going, and he aimed his cock at her face, Amy tilted her head forward, immediately opening her mouth to try and catch as much as she could. As the stream slowed, Amy swallowed and they both fell back on the bed, exhausted.

"If we keep making this much of a mess we need to buy more sheets," Amy panted, "I can't wash them quick enough at the moment."

Jake grinned.

"I never hear you complaining."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review, and feel free to leave a prompt!**


	6. I Spy

Jake was excited. Amy could tell by the way that he was trying not to drag her along behind him to the pool area of the hotel. They'd come away to Hawaii for their honeymoon, and this hotel was lovely. They'd spent their days either by the pool, swimming and reading, or in bed, doing… well, I'm sure you can imagine.

But today Jake had disappeared for a little bit in the afternoon, returning fifteen minutes later with a leaflet and a smug grin. She had asked him constantly why he was so excited, but all he would tell her was that tonight one of her fantasies would come true.

So Amy had secretly been getting more and more excited throughout the day, but when she stepped out into the gradually darkening evening, all she felt was disappointment. All there was to see was a movie screen and a few couples cuddled up on various sunbeds or in the pool.

"I don't understand," Amy said slowly. "When have I fantasised about watching a film? We can do that anytime."

She expected Jake's mood to flatten slightly at her statement, but, if anything, his grin grew.

"Look again," he whispered into her ear, sucking slightly on her lobe before stepping back again.

So she did. And this time, she realised. The couples on the sunbeds, whilst fully dressed all seemed to have one hand pushed down their partners' trunks, bikini bottoms, shorts etc. The two men she saw in the pool, who she thought were just standing together, with one guy being hugged from behind, were actually completely naked under the surface of the pool. With their trunks on the side, and the ripples of water spreading from them, it suddenly became very clear to Amy what fantasy Jake was referring to.

Sex in public.

It was always something she had wanted to try, but couldn't carry out properly due to public indecency laws and their career choice. But here she could, and she had never been so thankful that Jake insisted on them going to an adult only resort.

Before she knew it, Jake had taken her hand and led her over to a sunbed near the front, in between two couples, both a similar age to them. Amy wasn't sure whether you were supposed to greet them or not, but decided to let them get on with it when the man on her right suddenly pushed himself lower down the bed and pressed his mouth over his girlfriend's bikini clad mound.

Amy lay down on their bed, quickly pulling Jake down on top of her. As she pressed her lips to his, she smiled when she felt him rapidly harden against her. She bucked her hips slightly, but pulled away when she heard the film fire up on the screen, curious to see what she'd be watching. As soon as she saw the opening image of a twenty-something year old woman spread eagled on a bed, she silently berated herself for thinking it might be anything other than porn.

Jake repositioned himself behind Amy, so that they could both see the screen, and he let his hand begin to wander as the woman in the film was joined by two men, large cocks both erect. As the first man leant over the woman to suck her nipples, Jake slid his hands into Amy's bikini bottoms, and pressed a finger inside her. He pressed his hand against her clit, and as Amy went to start rocking, he pulled her ass against his cock, and held her tightly, not letting her build up any momentum. He wanted this to last.

On the bed next to them, the couple were in a similar position to them, except the guy was already thrusting his cock into his girlfriend. Jake felt Amy shudder as she watched them, obviously turned on, and behind them they heard the woman, who had been eaten out, let out a shout.

On the screen, the woman was sucking on one cock, whilst being eaten out by the other man, and Jake knew he had to ease the arousal they were both feeling. So he loosened his hold on Amy slightly, rubbing his still covered cock between her ass cheeks, whilst he quickly inserted another finger into her pussy, and finally started to thrust them into her.

Amy, who had been getting more and more aroused, was surprised as an orgasm immediately hit her, and she bit her lip to try and keep the noise down. Not that it mattered, as all the couples around them were making similar noises.

Jake waited for the tremors from Amy's body to subside, before withdrawing his fingers, and pulling off his trunks and her bikini.

On the screen now, the woman was on her hands and knees, one cock thrusting into her from behind, and the other man jerking himself off next to her. Before long he had cum over her back, and she was using her mouth to clean him off.

Jake, still spooning Amy from behind, lifted one of her legs up, thrusting into her from behind, before wrapping that leg back around his waist. He didn't hesitate in starting to thrust into her, biting on to her neck at the same time.

Amy couldn't be quiet now even if she tried, as she caught a glimpse of the two men who had previously in the pool. They were now lying by the edge of the pool, very contentedly 69-ing with each other.

Jake could feel his orgasm building, but didn't want to cum before Amy. He snaked a hand round on to her clit, rubbing tight little circles as he thrust into her faster and faster.

As he felt her walls start to tremble and tighten around him, he glanced at the couple on the next bed to them who were in the same position, the man watching Jake and Amy with great interest, whilst his girlfriend had her eyes squeezed closed. Leaning forward and pressing his lips to her ear, Jake whispered to Amy, "Look at the man on the next bed when you cum."

Amy, who had been watching the action on the screen, turned her head to the right, immediately finding the man that Jake had been referring to staring straight at her. She was surprised how much this excited her, and she gave the man a quick glance up and down before staring into his eyes, maintaining that eye contact as Jake thrust one more time into her. The intensity of the stranger's gaze just made everything feel so much better, and Amy let out a cry as her back arched, feeling Jake pump his cum inside her, her orgasm continuing as she watched the man she had been staring at finish off his girlfriend at the same time.

Eventually she started to feel her heart rate calm down, but as Jake went to pull out of her, she placed her hand on his back, stopping his movements.

"Wait," she said, "Stay in me a bit longer?"

Jake nodded, and held her close as they carried on watching the people around them. There was a woman behind them being pounded doggy style, and the couple from the pool had paired up with another gay couple, and had got a train going, each man being fucked by the man behind, whilst, at the same time, pounding the ass of the man in front with their own cock.

"Is that allowed?" asked Amy quietly.

"Mhmm," Jake replied. "As long as all adults are consenting, they can do what they like."

They lay together, contentedly watching the actions of the other couples, before turning back to the screen, when the woman was now being double penetrated, with one cock in her pussy and one in her ass. At some point when they hadn't been watching, a third man had entered the film, and she was deep throating his cock with great vigour.

Jake could feel himself hardening again, and knew that Amy had noticed when she nestled back against him.

Some of the couples around them had finished now, and were quite happy lying together, fondling themselves or their partner. However, the couple next to them and behind them were still going strong. The couple behind them were still favouring doggy style, and Jake quickly had an idea. Twisting them slightly, he moved so that he was on his back, with Amy lying back on top of him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Sit up and spin around," he replied, and as she did so, she placed her hands on Jake's chest, before looking up and immediately making eye contact with the woman behind. She was almost in tears with how long her partner had kept her from an orgasm, and the sight of that immediately brought Amy to the edge. She was so out of it that she could only vaguely hear Jake muttering something. When he stopped talking she heard him ask if that was okay, to which she immediately replied 'yes'. She didn't know what she was agreeing to, but right now she didn't care. She just wanted to cum. She felt Jake moving her hips up and down, and then her sight of the woman was disturbed by a naked body. Looking up, she immediately recognised him as the man from the next bed, and as he appeared to present his cock to her, she realised what she had agreed to, and she was more than okay with it.

She quickly opened her mouth, accepting his cock, which was covered in his own cum, and his girlfriend's juices. Wondering for a moment where his girlfriend was, her silent question was answered as she felt a pair of hands grab her own off Jake's chest, causing her to fall forward on to the stranger's cock, forcing it down her throat. A pair of legs appeared around her waist, and the woman guided one of Amy's hands to her pussy, which was pressed against Amy's hip. Excitedly, Amy immediately pushed two fingers into the woman, wrapping her other arm around the woman's waist to steady her. The extra weight of the woman wrapped around her made it hard for Amy to move, but Jake quite happily took over, thrusting up into her so hard her entire body jolted.

They kept up this punishing rhythm of a while, until Amy felt herself tightening around Jake's cock. Jake, feeling the sensation too, quickly stopped his movement, instead wrapping his hand around Amy's wrist, encouraging her to finish off the woman that she had buried her fingers into. At the same time, Amy forced as much as the other man's cock into her mouth and throat, humming as she felt him tense up. Quickly pulling back, she took his cock and aimed it at his girlfriend, watching as he shot ribbons of cum over her face and neck, the sensations immediately causing the other woman to tense around Amy's fingers.

Once both of their orgasms had subsided, they climbed off the couple and returned to their bed to watch Jake and Amy finish off. Amy sat upright, arching her back, as Jake brought one hand up to her chest, strongly pinching her nipples, whilst the other hand rubbed over her clit. As Amy's orgasm began to hit, she fell forward onto Jake's chest, who wasted no time in rolling them over so he was on top, to bring them both over the edge as strongly as possible. As Amy scratched her nails down Jake's back, screaming out unintelligible sounds, Jake pushed as hard as he could, going as deep as possible, feeling Amy's pussy grip him so tightly that he couldn't have pulled out even if he wanted to.

As Jake's orgasm finished, he felt his cock go soft. As he went to pull out of Amy, he hadn't realised that she was coming down, and as he withdrew another mini orgasm washed over her, Amy immediately rubbing her clit to encourage it along.

Eventually, both sated, they cuddled up on the sunbed. The couples around them all started to leave, until they were the last ones there, perfectly happy in their own, post-coital, bubble.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is an idea I've had for a while, but have only just got round to writing it. I hope you like it! Please leave a review!**


End file.
